


Derek, meet Deryk

by SpaghettiTacos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/pseuds/SpaghettiTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they had to meet sometime right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek, meet Deryk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jackson's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077395) by [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious). 



> A friend wrote this as a companion for Calacious' story, a link is provided. In my opinion you can read in either order, hers first or this one.

The footsteps were faint. Too light to be one of his male pack members, but the girls wore shoes with heels that clicked across the floor of his apartment building hallway. He heard two soft raps against the door and before he'd made it half way, Isaac's hand was on the knob, wrenching it open.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
The young wolf's expression stopped Derek completely. He'd never seen such an excited smile on the boy. Cocky smirks to opponents and a soft grin that only Stiles seemed able to produce but this was different. This was pure ecstasy. He straightened at the sound of his name.  
  
"Derek, just leave it and come here!" Isaac insisted.  
  
"What?" He said, walking closer to the door to get a view of the visitor.  
  
"Not you. Her." Isaac said, turning.  
  
Derek's face clouded in confusion, "Then why did you say my name?"  
  
"He didn't?" A light voice said to his left, "He said mine."  
  
Derek turned toward the female. A startlingly close copy of Isaac, with long honey blonde curls, eyes a lighter shade of green, and freckles decorating her nose. She wore a short black leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up over a long purple t-shirt. Her deep blue jeans were tucked into dark brown riding boots, and she had silver rings on her left hand middle finger, and thumb.  
  
"I heard him say Derek." The Alpha said slowly.  
  
"My name _is_ Derek." The girl replied in an equally measured tone, smile bright.  
  
"Yeah, so..." Isaac said, looking between his Alpha and the visitor. "I told you she was coming here to stay for a bit. My cousin? You said it was okay?"  
  
Isaac's smile faded with each moment Derek's expression remained bewildered.  
  
"I mean... y-you were fighting with Stiles right before, so, I guess that I understand, we can go to my foster fam.." the beta said.  
  
"No." Derek interrupted him, hating how fast he'd managed to get rid of Isaac's joy. "She can stay. I had just forgot is all. Work, you know?"  
  
"Uh," Isaac stuttered before realization dawned, "Yes! Work. But she's here now so I can sleep on the pull out."  
  
"Why can't I sleep on the pull out?" The Lahey female asked, looking put out.  
  
"Because that would be rude." Isaac stated.  
  
"What if I like pull outs? Hmm. Ever think of that? What if they are my _favorite_ and you are in fact obliterating my dreams of sleeping on one?" She said rather quickly, her words dripping with drama and looking like she was trying very hard to keep her frown.  
  
"Did you have any coffee today?" The blonde male asked, edging away slightly.  
  
Her face turned angelic with startling speed. "So theres a second room I can sleep in? _Awesome!_ I should get my bags? When can I meet your other friends?"  
  
Isaac turned back to the born wolf with a serious look, "Can you hide the coffee, please? And the machine."  
  
"There are cafes."  
  
Isaac shook his head and gave a sigh. He grabbed his cousins hand and pulled her toward Derek, moving his hands to her shoulders to position her right in front of him.  
  
"Derek Hale, meet Deryk Lahey. My cousin." He said before turning into the hall to grab her things.  
  
"My name has a "y" in it." Deryk said smiling, grabbing Derek's hand to give a firm and enthusiastic shake.  
  
"Mine doesn't." Derek replied, stunned by the cousins' previous exchange.  
  
Deryk nodded.  
  
"You don't have a shirt on." She stated, before taking off her jacket and following Isaac down the hall to his room with a bounce in her step.

Derek watched them pass into the room, already onto another conversation about something involving Isaac's blankets. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
